emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8526 (4th July 2019)
Plot Belle doesn't understand what Zak is saying and reminds her dad that the family watched him scatter Lisa's ashes. Zak admits the urn actually contained dust from the vacuum cleaner as he realised he couldn't let Lisa go. Diane tells Victoria that it's not like her to run away but Victoria doesn't view it as running away, she views it as self-preservation and states what matters is being able to bring her baby up without having to look over her shoulder. In the pub, the Dingles discuss the baby bones found at Hotten Academy. Jessie explains the land where the bones were found used to be a children's home. Belle assures Zak that everyone would've understood if he said he wasn't ready to scatter Lisa's ashes. She tells her dad that whenever he's ready, they can think of somewhere else to scatter the ashes, but for now, she's happy Lisa is still here with them, even if her ashes are in a pig shaped biscuit jar. David hopes Jacob will accept his friend request. At the farm, Moira phones around looking for someone to look at the hay baler. A flirty Nate suggests he could have a look at it but Moira insists it needs a professional. Matty leads a blindfolded Brenda over to Mulberry Cottage where Doug has prepared a romantic dinner to apologise for missing their date yesterday. Penny-pinching Doug has even splashed out on a bottle of champagne. When Sam and Lydia return to Wishing Well Cottage, Zak and Belle tells them how Zak has kept Lisa's ashes. Belle suggests they keep Lisa on the mantel piece although Zak doesn't think Lisa would want to be cooped up in the house so he leads the three of them outside. David explains to Leyla how he's friend requested Jacob via the games console. Leyla thinks it's a daft idea and doesn't believe David tricking Jacob will fix anything. Diane refuses to let Victoria do this alone so decides to move away with her. Zak erects a shelf on a tree outside Wishing Well Cottage where Belle places the jar containing Lisa's ashes. Moira returns to the farmhouse to find Nate half-naked which leaves her hot under the collar. David messages Jacob through the games console. When Jacob replies to him, Leyla grabs the remote so she can talk to Jacob for the first time in ages without him biting her head off. After dinner, Doug asks Brenda if he's forgiven. Brenda makes it clear he is by suggesting they head upstairs. Doug attempts to pick Brenda up to carry her upstairs but he puts out his back. Victoria informs Robert that she and Diane saw Wendy at the hospital so they've decided to get away for good. Robert can't believe it. Sam informs Zak, Lydia and Belle that the bones found at the school belong to a baby. Lydia is clearly unsettled by the news. Meanwhile at the school, DI Bradwall has identified a girl named Jennifer Finn as the most likely candidate for the baby's mother. Jenny bears a striking resemblance to Lydia... Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *DI Bradwall - Emma Rydal Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Farrers Barn - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and yard *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Hotten Academy - Corridor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes